dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 86
August 15, 2018 Style Unlocking – Phase 3! With this Game Update, we’re rolling out yet another wave of Styles available for Style Unlocking! You’ll now find several more past items from Vault Styles, Promethium Lockbox “New 52” Styles, as well as Armor and Weapon styles from DCUO’s launch up through Episode 26! 3rd Artifact Slot Players now have an additional slot available to them for equipping a 3rd Artifact on the Inventory screen, located directly beneath the existing 2 Artifact slots. *Stat bonuses for each Artifact as outlined in their item descriptions will be applied when each Artifact is equipped (when playing content with clamped CR levels, Artifact stat bonuses will reflect those level clamps). *Players can only equip one of each Artifact type in each of the three available slots. Teen Titans: Judas Contract *Players who do not meet the CR level requirements of the Normal and Elite versions of the Teen Titans content can now earn Marks of Victory from playing the Event versions of the content. Marks of Victory – Future Event Content *Players who do not meet the CR level requirements of the Normal and Elite versions of future Episodes will be able to earn Marks of Victory from playing the Event versions of the content as they become available. Artifacts The Mark of Victory cost for the following artifacts has been reduced from 100 to 25. These can be purchased from Constantine in your HQ. *Tetrahedron of Urgrund *Cog of Mageddon *Starheart Fragment *Entwined Rings of Azar *Dilustel Refractor *Scrap of the Soul Cloak *Legionnaire's Sparring AI *Parasite's Power Harness *Omegahedron UI *Adaptive Augments are now separated out from other Reagents on the Fortify screen. *You now get a warning prompt when using an Adaptive Augment as a Reagent. *(PS4, Xbox Only) UI: Broker : Fixed an issue in which players could enter sale prices longer than 9-digits using the virtual keyboard. Sale prices are now properly capped at 9-digits for all platforms ($999,999,999 or less) *Fixed an issue where the Amplified Heat Vision ability from a rank 80+ Solar Amplifier artifact would sometimes not load during an armory swap. Deluge Starro: Spindrift Station *Fixed an issue where in rare cases it was possible to complete and fail the underwater event at the same time causing room-wide damage that could not be passed. Riddled With Crime Turf War *Fixed an issue where Marked Bills were not listed as loot in the On Duty Menu if you were higher than 227 CR. Episode 26 Wayne Manor Gala *The Wayne Manor Gala Operation is now cross-faction. Teen Titans H.I.V.E. Reborn *Deathstroke now has an Ikon Suit and Ikon Suit Critical material that displays when the Suit is activated and when the Suit is about to detonate, respectively. *The tells for the Lava in the Terra fight now have a visual component that will display more reliability and clearly. *Elite – the Healing Debuff in the Terra fight takes slightly longer to activate, for each increase in debuff value. *Elite - Terra's falling rocks, in the last section of her fight, now have a new visual effect. Category:Game Update